The Administrative and Biostatistics Core will provide critical centralized grant administration, data processing, administrative support, and all statistical support for the projects. This Core will also serve to amalgamate the investigators, their experimental findings and their ideas, evaluation of research efforts and critically direct the summary efforts toward maintaining a highly integrated program outcome. It functions to: 1). Provide administrative services to the investigators. This includes the management of project supplies, filing, development of memos, meeting minutes and communications covering all operations, including publications; 2). Provide statistical support to all projects and cores; 3). Organize monthly or bi-monthly meetings/conferences of program project personnel; quarterly meetings of the Program Steering Committee; semiannual meetings of the Internal Advisory Board and annual meetings of the External Advisory Board. 4). Maintain integration activities that include data sharing, rapid publication efforts, and identify and institute other novel activities critical to maintaining and strengthening the integration of the program. 5). Provide overall fiscal review, accounting, and real time budgets analyses. This includes reports, verbal communications, reviews and forward-looking projections on expenditures. The Core Director is assisted by a Co-director with a background and focus in biostatistics., This core is essential for the program integration and effective communication ofthe scientific program.